


test of fears

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Video & Computer Games, quizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: It was only a spooky quiz, but some questions are a bit hard to answer, even when a game comes to life.





	test of fears

“I feel a jumpscare coming.” Dan whispers, watching Phil as he answers question after question on the Watson-Scott test.

He had read a but about this game online, but he never realized it would be _this_ intense. He feels slightly guilty because he knows home invasion. Something the game has threatened, is one of Phil’s worst fears, but he has to remind himself that it’s all just a game. It’s just for spooky week.

He has to give kudos to whoever made this game, because it’s quite immersive for a simple quiz. He wouldn't admit it on camera, but he’s been shaking for the past two minutes.

 _‘Are you playing a game right now?’_ This quiz asks. Phil answers the question quickly, but that doesn’t stop Dan from thinking about it and letting it get to him more than it should. It doesn’t feel like a game to him, not anymore. Is it pathetic of him to actually be scared of a steam game?

He won’t admit it, he won’t say a word.

A slight jumpscare sounds from the game and snaps Dan out of his thoughts. He doesn’t scream, his mind is racing too much to scream.

Phil lets out a sound of distressed, one too clearly an F-bomb he had managed to hold back.

Dan whispers to him gently so that the camera can’t pick up his words, asking if Phil’s okay. He’s nervous, but he doesn’t seem to be fearing the same things Dan is. He tries to pull himself together and find his on camera voice again, but it proves to be difficult. He knows Phil wants to ask him what’s wrong, but he doesn’t. The less they have to edit out, the better.

They answer a few more questions that are seemingly harmless and Dan stars to breathe normally again. It’s just a agem, no matter what the questions imply.

For the most part, everything seems fine, but then when the quiz types out their IP address all of his doubts have returned. He’d just said steam shouldn’t be able to have the information, so how does the game know?

They laugh it off, but that doesn’t make him feel any better about it.

They answer more questions and Dan keeps up his usual commentary. As nervous as his is, he knows how to hide it with over the top reactions, and even flirting by making a joke about acute stress reactions.

Because it’s just a normal video, just another game, right?

Maybe if he repeatedly tells himself that He can convince his mind to stop telling him otherwise.

Dan is surprised when the quiz tells them to breathe slowly and calm down. _It must be a trick_ he thinks. There’s a jumpscare coming now, he can feel it.

But that doesn’t happen. Instead, the quiz is asking question after question that indicates someone is about to break in, something horrible is about to happen.

They can’t even commentate anymore, they’re stuck in their chairs, staring at the screen as it speed up and text after text flies by. Dan catches the words that read ‘if you move you might get stabbed’ and he freezes, his breathing stops.

The haunting music of ‘pop goes the weasel’ plays over the sound of His and Phil’s laboured breaths. They don’t even  are that they’re scared on camera anymore, because the video seems so trivial now.

This is no normal game, maybe it’s not even a agem at all. Dan can see that now.

The it slows down, and for a second he thinks it’s over.

The jumpscare comes.

Dan and Phil jump and wheel their chairs back simultaneously as screams sound from the speakers. It’s horrifying, and as soon as it’s begun it’s over. They’re relieved that it’s over and done with, but something feels off to Dan, something isn’t right.

It’s too easy.

That’s when the screen goes dark and everything goes silent.

They stare at each other for about a minute, breathing heavily. Phil’s eyes are wide with fear and Dan’s lips parted in realization.

This is no game.

“Da-” Phil croaks. “Dan.”

“The power's gone out.” Dan notes dumbly in a whisper. “I'll go see what's happened.”

He's in denial, or he wants to be. This can't be happening to them. His mind screams at him to protect Phil because he's all that matters, and he knows whatever had happened or is about to happen is no good.

“No.” Phil darts towards Dan and reaches for his arm. “Let me come with you.”

Dan hesitates, but then nods, taking Phil's hand tightly and if his life depends on it. Being out of each other's sight is a terrible idea, he realizes that as soon as he takes the shivering fingers in his.

They make their way down the dark hall, much to Dan's dismay, and down the stairs. The entire cold is cold and quiet, and the more time they spend tip toeing around the more anxious Dan becomes and the more terrified Phil becomes.

Then, footsteps.

They tap across the tiles floors of the kitchen slowly, eerily, causing Dan and Phil to freeze dead in their tracks.

Dan pulls Phil close to him, stepping in front of him and shielding him.

A dark, hooded figure emerges from around the corner. Immediately, Dan notices the gun in their hand currently at their side, taunting them both.

The hood is removed to reveal a man, a but taller than both Dan and Phil. He has a sadist grin in his face and he hardly seems human, his height and form both indicating that he's no normal person merely breaking in.

He's from the game.

“I hope you're up for one more question,” He sneers. _“Phil.”_

Phip screams and backs him and Dan against the nearest wall, his entire body shaking. Dan just remains till, unable to believe any of this.

“Wh-what.” Dan stumbles. “Who are you?”

“I ask the questions.” The man snarls, shoving Dan aside and grabbing Phil by the collar, who yelps in fear as he's shover against the wall.

“Let him go!” Dan screams. His voice is strained, and his face is red with fury when he hears the terror in Phil's own voice

“I have one more question for you, Phil.” He whispers, a gun to Phil's throat, who gulps down another scream.

“What do you believe your greatest fear is.?”

Phil remains silent for too long and receives a punch to the stomach, sending him to his knees.

The man sighs. “There are no wrong answers here. What, in your opinion, would you say you're most afraid of?”

“You don’t have to answer that, Phil!” Dan warns, shaking where he kneels. “It's a trick! He'll make you face it! He'll know if you lie!”

“What are you, his lawyer?” The man sneers. He lifts the gun towards Dan and presses it to his forehead with a click. “He will answer or you will die.”

“No!” Phil cires. “Don’t!”

The man shoves the gun against Dan's temple and that's all it takes before Phil is pleading for their lives.

“I'm afraid of losing him!” He cries. “Please, don't hurt him!“

He's sobbing now, hot tears sliding down his cheeks as begs. Dan can only watch, and wait for what comes next.

The man removed the barrel from Dan's head and nods toward Phil, allowing him to run to him and tackle him in a hug.

They hug each other as if it was the last time they'd see each other because it's still very well may be.

“I don't want to lose you, Dan.” Phil cries. “I love you.”

Dan lifts his head to where the man had just been standing, to see nothing. He's gone.

Relieved, he tackles Phil again, this time with a kiss.

“I love you too.”

They gasp simultaneously in fear and disbelief, unable to comprehend exactly what just went down.

They tangle themselves in another heated kiss, grateful for each other, thankful to be alive.

When they break apart, Phil rests his chin on Dan's shoulder and notices something on the ground, a price if paper where the man had once stood.

“Dan, look.”

He crawls over and unfold it, hands trembling, he reads it.

_Test complete_

As soon as he does, the power comes back all at once, filling the flat with light and sound.

Dan pulls Phil in, letting his head rest in his chest as he leans back against the wall, not planning to leave the floor anytime soon. He understands now, why this all happened.

The final stage of the test, find out what you fear the most.

He knows it now and so does Phil.

He fears the dark, the unknown, the void, trees, moths, and many other things, but he and Phil both have the same fear, one the exceeds all the rest.

They're afraid to lose each other, because they love each other.

They were never able to figure out how or why that man came to be in their apartment that night, or what might have caused the power outages. It remains a mystery.

They love each other, and even if it took a strange man emerging from a shitty steam quiz game to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @lemonheadlester


End file.
